pizzamenguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Dumb Woody 2
Summary Woody is on the search for buzz as he meets many villains trying to get bots. Syndrome Kills Blind mice and woody mistakes peoples butts for buzz's. While the Noodle Boy who eats Pizza for dinner wants to team up with villain guy but gets rejected for having a noodle in his mouth. Woody Finds Buzz who he finds out is drunk and an alcoholic but its ok since Buzz is a robot so he can't get drunk he says to trick the dumb woody. Character Location Basement * Streets Facts First appearance of Buzz First appearance of Noodle Boy First appearance of Mike Misckowski First appearance of The Three Blind Mice First appearance of Car While called Dumb Woody 2 it should really be called Dumb Woody Part 2. There was a Dumb Woody 3 video but the video was lost and never uploaded. The third one would show woody confusing his love for Buzz and had all the characters from the dumb woody series traveling through space on an adventure fighting an evil Villainous Elasti-Girl who would had captured woody. Kyle and Tyler where present during the filming of Dumb Woody 1 & 2 but only contribute by laughing. Transcript (ESA=Evil Scientist's Apprentice) Narrator: Dun na dun nah nah. What this is Nintendo music. Welcome to Dumb Woody Part 2 Woody: Ow Narrator: Lets get on. Last time Woody had won the battle, which is awkwaaarrdd. Woody: And I'm going to destroy the world if I have to find BUZZ! Oh Buzz! Noodle Boy: Howdy! Woody: BUZZ! Noodle Boy: Whatcha talking about I ain't Buzz. Woody: BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ! *Woody assaults the boy intill he falls of the table.* Woody: I killed him. Noodle Boy: I'm still alive! Just really injured! eh eh eh eh ehe ehe ehh Woody: Hey Buzz! Noodle Boy: I'm not Buzz you stupid idiot! Gibberish! Woody: Buzz you're dead! wait. ew that ain't buzz. Buzz's butt is not shaped like that. um sorry dude. But you're dead. Villain Guy: I just got back from the hospital by that dumb guy even though I did took it. Time to kill now. *Sneaks up to woody.* Woody: HOWH! Villain Guy: Umm I was doing nothing, really. you killed a person! You could be just like me! Woody: Hey Buzz! *Woody Falls over for no reason.* Villain Guy: Wait... What the heck happened. Noodle Boy: Ah ha ha ha! We should conquer the world together. Villain Guy: I would but. I don't do this with this kinda guy. What the hecks that in your mouth? Noodle Boy: I eat Pizza for dinner and that's a noodle. *Falls off table.* Villain Guy: Noodles are for geeks punk! Anyway now I can make this Woody my bot. Woody: I'm still alive. Villain Guy: I was just kidding about the bot thing. Evil Scientist: Ha your wrong! I got it all on tape, and I killed this Mike Miswoski guy. Woody: You killed BUZZ! Evil Scientist: No I said Mike Miswoski Woody: EWFHLFALJF You Killed BUZZ!!! *Knocks out everyone and goes to Mikes body.* Woody: Buzz! Gibberish. Mike: Ah what the.. what the heck just happened I felt like I was... DEAD! I mean look at me does this look dead to you? They think I was dead! Oh what's this guy he looks like a total Jerk. Woody: I can't stand up right you know. And look who else he killed, some Three Blind Mice. Well you ain't Buzz but we can be partners to find the real Buzz. Besides i'm turrnnnyyy. Right! Mike: Whatever, Let's go. We need our car Three Blind Mice: We can let you guys use our car we never use it because we can't drive where blind will get arrested for that. Woody: Give us your Car! *Woody throws the mice.* Woody: Here's the car. Mike: Are you sure where going to fit In that? Woody: Yeah. *Mike and Woody get in the Car.* *They Drive off towards Buzz.* Woody: Buzz Buzz where are you? *Car crashes.* ESA: What the hecks that? *Woody knocks out ESA* Woody: The car crashed and killed my friend. Now there is only one thing left to do. Buzz: Hey Woody I'm back from the drug store! Woody: Bugs your drunk! Buzz: Yeah, I drank 50 beers last night and I don't feel that well. *Stomach grumbles* Buzz: Yeah Gotta Help Me Woody! Your my only Hope! Give me more BEER! Beer. Woody: But beer makes you unhealthy. Buzz: I know but I'm a robot. Robots don't get healthy see. I mean... Woody: Hey yeah your right, I told his butt wasn't that big! lets look at this again. This is his butt (Referring to Noodle Boy) which looks not like this butt. His butts more clean cause I bet that turtle guy doesn't even wipe his butt. Eww I wipe my butt my butts shiny clean. And Mike Miswoski did not wipe that well. What the hecks that on him! A hole or something? Ew that's his butt hole. And what the hecks that? When's the last time you took a shower around here? And look at this car how could they even wash this thing? Ahh this is unpredictable. Well this is the end-d-d Hoped you liked it-t-t and this is the end! My head can turn around in circ-les! I don't care cause we are total jerks... wait... We are Total je-r-r-ks JERKS! Category:Video Category:BKTWebkinz Category:Dumb Woody Category:Toys Category:2009 Category:Toy Story